Category Guide
This is a guide to teach you how to add the correct categories to your newly added tribute page! 'Mandatory Categories For Creations of Users' The Mandatory Categories are categories that all pages are given no matter what. These categories can be added by users and admins to any pages they're missing from too, to help organize the wiki. Games or Characters These categories are the most basic on the entire wiki. This category simply indicate that this page is either a character (tribute, mentor, escort, etc) or a Hunger Games. This category is on the majority of the pages on this wiki, only excluded from community related articles which categories you should not touch anyways. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hunger_Games Occupation of the Character Unless you're making a Games (In which case, you really don't need more on this list), you will need to add some kind of occupation of your character. Most characters are tributes, but some also make Stylists, Escorts, Mentors etc, which are much welcome on this wiki. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tributes http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arena_Announcers http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mentors http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Escorts http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Stylist Gender Your character much have a gender category. Male or Female? Your choice. There's really not more to it. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Males http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Females Age Unless your character is less than 12 years old or above 18 years old (which would really only be possible if you have a mentor, escort, arena announcer, or a stylist), they need an age category. Add the category that is your tribute's age. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:12_year_olds http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:13_year_olds http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:14_year_olds http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:15_year_olds http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:16_year_olds http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:17_year_olds http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:18_year_olds District Your characters residens much be noted too. Please remember to check out the fan-made districts, District 0 and District 14 and also remember that mentors/escorts etc can be added to Capitol. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_0 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_1 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_2 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_3 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_4 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_5 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_6 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_7 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_8 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_9 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_10 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_11 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_12 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_13 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:District_14 http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Capitol Career Tribute? http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Career_Tribute If your tribute is a career, remember to add this category to your page! 'Oppersit Categories' These categories are oppersit each other, and you can only add one of these to your page. Also these are not mandatory. Only you have the rights to add them to your own pages, and you can choose yourself whether you want them there or not. Reaped or Volunteer? Were your tribute reaped? Or maybe they volunteered? Then add one of these categories! http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Reaped http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Volunteer Alive or Dead? These categories are only to be added for a tribute who is NOT gonna be entered in ANYMORE 'games. If they are gonna be entered in another game, the category loses it's point. But if your tribute is done going into games you can use this. For example, did they win and are alive? Or did they die in their games? http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Alive http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dead 'Owner of Tributes Categories ' These categories are made to show that these tributes are all made and owned by one specific user. '''Please keep in mind that these are only useful if you own more than 5 tributes. '''Anyone has the rights to add these to a page as long as it's the right person on the category. For example, if I, Annamisasa, had a tribute, you could add the category "Annamisasa's Tributes" to it. But you couldn't add "Hybrid Shadow's Tributes" to it. An example of these categories could be: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Annamisasa%27s_Tributes http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hybrid_Shadow%27s_Tributes http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:HawkWD%27s_Tributes If you do not have a category like this, just make yourself one. Write: " 's Tributes" In the category section, click enter, and there you go! Add this to all of your tributes. 'User Relation Categories These categories are used to indicate that the page has some relation to specific users.' You will only need this category if you have multiple types of pages around here, like games, tributes, mentors etc. '''Here's an example of these categories: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hybrid_Shadow http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rainbow_Shifter If you do not have a category like this, just make yourself one. Write: " " In the category section, click enter, and there you go! Add this to all the pages that has something to do with you or your creations, this would be games, tributes, mentors, etc. 'Acheiveable Categories''' These are categories that are acheiveable, meaning that you will have to "work" (although the work you have to make is quite fun) to be able to add these categories to your pages. Victors You have to win a games at either The Hunger Games wiki or The Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki to add this category to your tribute. You may, however also add this category to Mentors. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Victors Dual Victors This category is for tributes that has been entered and won two games at either The Hunger Games wiki or The Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki. This category can naturally not be added to mentors. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dual_Victor Triple Victors For those tribues that has been entered and won more than three games at either The Hunger Games wiki or The Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki. This category can naturally not be added to mentors. http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Triple_Victor